La fuerza del corazón
by CARPINTERO IMPERIAL
Summary: Mírame, de nada me consigo concentrar, ando despistado, todo lo hago mal, soy un desastre y no se que esta pasando. Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo, me llegas a desesperar. Es tan grande lo que siento por tí que tenerte no bastará. ¿Qué será esa fuerza que a todos une de dos en dos?


**Hola, he vuelto con otro fanfic de Kung Fu Panda, últimamente he tenido unas cosas que han sacado a la luz de nueva cuenta mi lado "cursi", que más bien sería mi lado idealista, estoy enamorado del amor, después de oír la canción del mismo nombre se me ocurrió escribir ese One-shot, espero que lo disfruten cómo yo al escribirlo...**

 **Kung Fu Panda no me pertenece, sino a DreamWorks Animation...**

 **Sin más preámbulos, comencemos...**

* * *

Sus ojos ambarinos que penetran mi alma, haciendo que mi corazón lata más rápido de lo normal, su hermosa sonrisa que me llena de dicha y es mi inspiración para mejorar mi técnica cada día, su voz que es música para mi aura.

Su definida silueta a la luz del amanecer, sus bellas facciones, su carácter y personalidad, no necesita fingir para cautivar, gran determinación y liderazgo, todo eso me atrapa.

"Po" cuando menciona mi nombre hace que me sienta vulnerable, desvío la mirada hacia otro lado para evitar sonrojarme.

"¡Po!" Aunque me siga llamando no volteo, pues puedo desplomarme ante ella.

Un golpe hace que reaccione, ha sido Mono, Grulla y Mantis no dejan de mirarme.

-¿Eso por qué?-preguntó tocándome la parte adolorida.

-Pues te fuiste de este mundo-explica Mono-, creíamos que te habíamos perdido.

Toco mi cabeza un poco avergonzado por eso, ¿pero cómo pude haber divagado?

-Ni siquiera escuchaste lo que estaba contando-dice Grulla un poco molesto.

-Perdona, ya con esta van cinco ocasiones que pasa esto-menciono, arquean sus cejas confundidos.

-¿Cómo que cinco?-pregunta con cierto interés Mono.

-Una con mi padre, se me quemaron los fideos y casi le corto un ala-Mantis se ríe por lo hilarante de la situación-, la segunda con Shifu mientras entrenábamos un nuevo nivel de paz interior, me quedé dormido, la tercera fue con Víbora mientras estaba sirviéndole té, terminé por echárselo en su vientre, lo peor de todo es que terminó con quemaduras-no podían salir de su asombro, ¿cuántas estupideces había cometido? ó ¿por qué pensaba en ella cuando divagaba?-, la cuarta fue con Zeng, me pidió que le ayudará a llevar una pesada caja a su habitación, cuando llegué la dejé caer sobre él aplastándolo y la quinta acaba de ser esta-todos se miran entre sí, Mono con el dorso de su pata toca mi frente, lo miro extraño, luego chupa su dedo pulgar y lo levanta al aire.

-No, no tiene fiebre-indica, yo lo miró serio por esa tonta conclusión.

-¿En qué pensabas Po?-pregunta Grulla intrigado, me sonrojo levemente.

-No te diré-se miran de nueva cuenta y sonríen cómplices.

-Es Tigresa, ¿cierto?-deduce Mantis, siento un calor en mis mejilla y frente.

-No te pongas cómo tomate Po-dice Grulla, Mono estalla a carcajadas-, está bien si la quieres, es normal.

-No…

-No mientas Po-me interrumpe Mono-, desde veinte mil leguas se ve que te mueres por ella.

-¿Soy tan obvio?-vuelven a mirarse, eso ya me está cansando.

-Sí-dicen al unísono.

Suspiro derrotado, aunque se lo confiese, nunca me tomará en cuenta, no creo estar en sus opciones.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?-pregunta Mantis-, creo que dejarías de torturarte sí lo hicieras.

-No creo que me acepte-digo con sinceridad-, es tanto lo que siento por ella que tenerla no bastará.

-Te recomiendo que lo hagas-dice Grulla colocando su ala izquierda sobre mi hombro derecho y parte de mi hombro izquierdo.

-¿Cómo lo haría?-pregunto intentando conseguir un consejo de alguno de ellos.

-Tú sabrás cómo hacerlo-dicen al unísono nuevamente.

-Bien-me retiro del _Salón Sagrado de los Guerreros_.

Bajo al _Valle de la Paz_ , el sentimiento vuelve a resurgir, está paseando con Víbora por ahí, platican, no notan mi presencia, ella lleva puesta su blusa dorada de mangas largas de maestra consumada, me oculto entre unas casas intentando pasar desapercibido.

-¿Qué hay Po?-me saluda un mercader haciendo que ambas volteen y me vean.

-Pues nada interesante-le digo para zafarme.

-Bueno, que te vaya bien-me desea en última instancia.

-Igual.

Me acerco a Tigresa y Víbora, ella siguen sonriendo por mi "escondite".

-¿Por qué te ocultabas?-pregunta Víbora, sonrío nervioso intentando inventar una buena excusa.

-Probaba una nueva maniobra de camuflaje-me abofeteo mentalmente, eso había sonado ridículo, pero ya me había delatado.

-Pues yo creo que te falta mucho por mejorarla-comenta Tigresa en tono comprensible, sonríe, correspondo esa muestra de afecto.

-Sí, pero juro que la mejoraré-digo en un intento de no sonar cómo un niño que ha perdido en un juego.

-Suerte con eso-está a punto de irse, pero de forma inconsciente mi pata derecha sostiene su brazo izquierdo deteniéndola-, ¿Po?

-¿Podrías ir bosque cuando el atardecer comience?-faltan alrededor de tres horas.

-Seguro-la suelto.

-Te veré allá-me dirijo al restaurante con la intención de pasar desapercibido.

El atardecer está por comenzar, el cielo comienza a teñirse de naranja, las nubes comienzan a ponerse cafés, sostengo la flor entre mis manos, estoy nervioso, lo que diga ó haga definirá mi futuro, el destino podría dar un curso a partir de unas simples palabras.

-Ya estoy aquí-habla tras de mí, me levanto de la roca sobre la que estoy sentado, me volteo y la miro, le extiendo la flor, ella la toma con delicadeza-, que bonita, gracias.

-En nada me consigo concentrar-ella me mira confundida por lo que estoy diciendo-, ando despistado, todo lo hago mal, soy un desastre y no sé qué está pasando.

-¿De qué hablas?-pregunta esta vez, sigue confundida, pero sin embargo continúo hablando, respiro hondo por lo que diré.

-Me gustas a rabiar-ella abre los ojos a más no poder, está sorprendida-, me llegas a desesperar.

-Po-pronuncia mi nombre con un tono un poco frio, temo lo peor.

-¿Sí?-cierro los ojos esperando la respuesta, de repente siento unos labios pegados a los míos, abro los ojos, la veo frente a mí, ¡Está besándome!, no puedo creerlo, la abrazo aferrándola a mí.

-A mí también me gustas-sonrío al igual que ella, cortamos el beso.

-¿Qué será esa fuerza que a todos nos une de dos en dos?-ella escucha cada palabra que sale de mi boca-, hace que te abrace y los cuerpos lleguen a estorbar. Tiemblo sólo con la idea de gozar tus labios llenos de besos, no puedo dormir, robas mi tranquilidad.

Ella sonríe por mis palabras, esa bella sonrisa que hizo que cayera a sus pies.

-Y es la fuerza que te lleva, que te empuja, que te arrastra-no sabía cómo es que brotaban las palabras-, es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión, es algo que tenía una descarga de energía, que te va quitando la razón. Te hace tropezar, te crea contusión, seguro que…

-Es la fuerza del corazón-termina lo que tanto he expresado, la beso nuevamente.

-Sí, la fuerza del corazón, la fuerza que te lleva.

Mientras se besaban, el crepúsculo culminaba, dando paso a la noche que era vigilada por la enorme luna.

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, les pido si no es molestia que dejen sus revies para alentarme a seguir escribiendo, agradezco a todos los que leen mis fics, sin ellos estos escritos no serían más que letras muertas, bueno nos vemos en otra ocasión.**

 **Se despide su amigo y escritor:**

 **CARPINTERO IMPERIAL**


End file.
